


As Long As

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce finds and helps him, Domestic, Fluff, Loki escapes imprisonment and flees to Midgard, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Avengers, Realistic AU, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: In which Loki escapes from his imprisonment on Asgard after his trial, flees to Midgard, and takes up residence with one Bruce Banner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Bruce's quaint mountaintop cottage was a place that, in its architectural structure, reminded Loki of Frigga's summertime home on Vanaheim. That recognition led him to a peace of mind from the moment he stepped foot out of Bruce's beat-up truck. He was comfortable here, in the log cabin, surrounded by nature and afforded a view from the top of the world. 

The piece of property was more than Loki could have asked for. It was a far cry from the recent past's frantic pace and weighty responsibilities. Loki's torture and consequent stint under Thanos' rule made him feel a solid pressure to repent. He had leapt at his chance when he'd fled to Midgard and Bruce had found him skulking around New York. Being the only place he'd had a strong, fairly recent connection to on Midgard, his weary seiðr had dumped him there. Bruce slotting him from across Central Park while tying up some lose ends in the city was a gift sent straight into Loki's lap by the Norns. He accepted gracefully. Now, here he was.

The cabin was small, and run-down, but not in any state of such disrepair that it was unlivable. The paint was peeling and the molding sported scuffed marks. It was charming. They were surrounded by mighty oaks and maples, the mountain winds rustling leaves and sending a shower of golden and red foliage onto the gravel drive. 

Loki felt calm enough to rehabilitate here. It was the first time in many years he found himself prepared to stay in one spot and settle himself. 

His journey to recovery was an arduous one. His seiðr seemed to be happy here, and his strength returned at an alarming rate. The two of them spent hours together, reading quietly by the light from the roaring hearth; walking in the forest; dipping their toes into the frosty stream and watching the world around them. Loki did not know how beneficial his quiet companionship was to Bruce. 

The good doctor was patient with him. When Loki demanded certain meals, or songs, or movies, or television programs of him, he supplied them without growing tired of doing so. When Loki panicked himself by thinking too long for too hard, and all the memories of Thanos and thoughts of the year previous and his imprisonment returned, Bruce held him. He seemed to know when Loki had a bad time. Loki was like a wounded hound, and Bruce, his caring and unrelenting master. 

Bruce's fingers were soft and soothing in Loki's hair. His hand was warm against the plane of Loki's back. These gentle touches came naturally to them both. Loki did not withdraw, as he would were anyone asides from Frigga to touch him. Bruce was certain enough in his own abilities to touch him that his confidence soothed Loki.

Their mugs of coffee steamed silently in the morning air. It was early. The porch was chilled, Loki settled into Bruce's side on the swinging wooden bench, long legs rocking them back and forth lazily. Bruce wrapped the woolen throw tighter around them and took a draw from his caffeinated drink. He turned and pressed slow lips to Loki's temples, eyes drifting closed. Loki gazed out across the mountains, right at home in the juxtaposition between the cool air and the heat of Bruce beside him. 

As the sun rose in streams of light through the mists over the mountains, a certain realization came over the god. He smiled wryly and shifted to nuzzle under Bruce's chin. They fit together well. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but seemed a triumphant cry.

"I would stay as long as you would have me."

Bruce's face remained impassive to Loki's words, but his hands tightened against the other. 

"And I would have you as long as you would stay."


End file.
